Talk:Call of Duty: Black Ops/Archive 6
Weapons as a military correspondent for my troop, i would like to imput the following suggestion: the following weapons were used thorughout the Korean, Vietnam and post Vietnam campaigns: M16 (assault rifle) RPD (LMG) RPG-7 (Launcher) Thumper (Launcher) Thompson (SMG) M1 Garand (Rifle) M1 Carbine (Rifle) Winchester 1200 (Shotgun) M60 (LMG) Bayonets and Knives (KA-BAR, etc) Browning .50 Cal (HMG) Claymores Flamethrowers M203 Launcher Winchester M70 (Sniper) M40 (Sniper) M2 Carbine M14 Rifle M21 Sniper System M3 Grease Gun (SMG) PPSh-41 (SMG) MP40 (SMG) Kar98k (Rifle) Sprinfield M1903 (Rifle) Possible killstreaks: Napalm Strike UH-1 "Huey" Helicopter FYi Right before the new trailer comes out, I'll probably purge this page again so that we'll have a fresh start for commenting about the new video. Good idea? Darkman 4 01:48, May 17, 2010 (UTC) I don't have a problem with it, it'll be less confusing.--WouldYouKindly 01:49, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I agree w/WYK, seems like a good idea. General [[User:SkullRod|'SkullRod']] 01:49, May 17, 2010 (UTC) sog SOG Studies and Observation Group not Studies and Operations Group :In fact, both are possible, but "Studies and Observation Group is indeed more likely. --Sentinel 101 17:32, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::As the SOG have a wiki page, with many external links and references and sources, I seriously think it is called the Studies and Observation Group. Attack Rhino 13:40, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Main Character? Call of Duty: Black Ops News mentions that the main character's name will be Frank Barnes (http://www.codblackopsnews.com/2010/05/15/5-new-high-quality-black-ops-screenshots/). Should we include this? Random Man 0213 18:50, May 16, 2010 (UTC) No. Where did they get the name Frank Barnes anyways? Besides, there is no evidence that is the playable character. Slowrider7 18:51, May 16, 2010 (UTC) While I don't think he's the playable character I'm gonna go ahead and say he's the squad leader El Jellyfisho 01:46, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, the "Squad Leader" seems to be the main character. General [[User:SkullRod|'SkullRod']] 01:49, May 17, 2010 (UTC) main guy who you play is called mason, said so in offical playstation magazine uk + sgt reznov is returning as part of black ops factions isn't Vietcong and the NVA the same thing Warpanda13 22:06, May 16, 2010 (UTC) No. The Cong was a South Vietnamese political faction and the NVA was the North's national army. Chief z 22:48, May 16, 2010 (UTC) No. I've read books and I'm learning about vietnam in social studies. Ho who is the leader of north vietnam made a gurilla army named the vietcong Warpanda13 22:54, May 16, 2010 (UTC) wait sorry just looked it up Warpanda13 22:54, May 16, 2010 (UTC) They can be the same; it just depends on how you look at it. VC were the southern Communists and the NVA were the northern Communists, but they were under the same command structure. Chief z 22:59, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Go to 0:03 in the NEW Black Ops Trailer. The guy has a Marine tattoo. There is a slight possibility that there is either a faction or team called "Ace Squadron" based off the e-mail address of the person revealed by the 4th transmition in GKNOVA6 that provided several links to downloads of documents supposedly signed by John F. Kennedy.Mabiniss2 09:19, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Titles/ Emblems First off are they coming back (I hope so). Second off if they are what do you think are some ideas? Post your ideas!- El Jellyfisho Titles *"Back in 'Nam":Firey looking background- For a custom killstreak there should be napalm and you get 10 kills with it or something Emblems *Sack Tapper- I've always had this idea for a moving emblem that alternates between the standing icon and the crouching icon This should not be here, post stuff like this in a blog. 02:25, May 17, 2010 (UTC) New creat-a-class Treyarch did something called Create-a-class 2.0 which allows you to customize your actual character fully! This game will rape MW2 for sure. What do you guys think? Codfan 23:22, May 16, 2010 (UTC)Codfan I agree! MW2 will be crying in a corner when this game is done with it. 23:26, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Rape MW2? Ha, that won't be hard Missile launch facility? this place looks like it is launching missiles. http://www.codblackopsnews.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/05/RevealTeaser1.png is it noteworthy to put on an article? Ferrariguy1000 01:05, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it does look like a missile launching facility, but I don't think it's really noteworthy for the article. General [[User:SkullRod|'SkullRod']] 01:13, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I was just checking. Ferrariguy1000 01:19, May 17, 2010 (UTC) It might be once the game comes out, though. Happy Boy 17:23, May 16, 2010 (UTC) the MP5 is a MP5k Prototype http://www.codblackopsnews.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/05/RevealTeaser1.png http://www.hkpro.com/mp5kproto.jpg looks exactally like it: the verticle hand grip, the straight magazine, all that in the top picture looks like the picture below it. Ferrariguy1000 01:08, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Alright, the A2's barrel is longer. Your right. 01:10, May 17, 2010 (UTC) The credit actually goes to IMFDB, I look there occasionally: http://www.imfdb.org/index.php/Call_of_Duty:_Black_Ops#MP5k_Prototype the barrel does look a bit longer in game though. Ferrariguy1000 01:11, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Flat-top CAR-15?????? Now, I could be wrong, but I don't recall any of the CAR-15s used in 'Nam (XM177/E1/E2= Colt Model 609/610/629) having a flat-top upper receiver. I think the so-called CAR-15s in the trailer are really M4s (I hope the levels in Vietnam don't have them, cause that would be anachronistic as all get-out). Again, I must stress that I could be wrong- Any mouse guest :I thought it was too short to be an M4. Darkman 4 06:36, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Remember; it's Black Ops, not 'Nam, so it's possible that it's not an anachronism. You are correct, though. M16 Quickie question; should we include the M16 on the page as the replacement for the "AR-15 Variant"? Some say it appears on this picture. Darkman 4 07:00, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Eh, still kind of iffy with that pic. It's definitely the M16A1, no doubt about it. It's just that it doesn't look like an in-game screenshot to me. I guess we could add it; there's no harm in doing it really. Chief z 10:38, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Good point. I mean, the MW2 MP and leaked MW2 concept art menu has weapons that aren't available in the game. I don't think it'll be added right now. Darkman 4 18:07, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Per Darkman, it may or may not be included at the moment in the game. 18:11, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe it is M4A1 or CAR-15 or other weapon. The photo i saw got M203 grenade launcher. The M203 were exist on that time. Blaziken8942 16:21, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Pre Order Wii * lulz. --Ashwilso12 15:30, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok..? General [[User:SkullRod|'SkullRod']] 00:10, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'm surprised they're making a Wii version of this game. Darkman 4 00:12, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, this game seems to have a lot of stuff in it, something is bound to be cut in the wii version. General [[User:SkullRod|'SkullRod']] 00:16, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Probably the planned vehicles in multiplayer; something the game could exist without http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 00:32, May 18, 2010 (UTC) * has it actually been confirmed for the Wii? i mean and coming out on the same day as the rest of the consoles (if you count the wii as a console) not 4 years later? --Ashwilso12 15:11, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::They released box art for the Wii version. Darkman 4 17:03, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::The Wii is a console, and every game developed by Treyarch so far has been available for the Wii, but with one or two features missing. I believe you're confusing Treyarch with Infinity Ward, as CoD4 for the Wii came out two years after its initial release date. http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 19:59, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Page Protection Curretnly, the page can only be edited by admins. Since the trailer is coming out tomorrow, should we lower it so that users can add stuff, or only admins? Darkman 4 00:51, May 18, 2010 (UTC) I think for tomorrow and a few days after, you could let members edit the page. General [[User:SkullRod|'SkullRod']] 00:56, May 18, 2010 (UTC) I concur. There's some grammar that needs my fixin'. ;) Funny... why was my trailer taken down and replaced with another one? was I breaking a rule? if I was, can I know what it was so I won't repeat the same mistake. HYBRID XERO 01:01, May 18, 2010 (UTC)